


i was only falling love

by curseofmen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Fluff without Plot, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, but still, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmen/pseuds/curseofmen
Summary: They're so far above the ground sometimes Rex feels like everything about this isn't real at all. Sometimes it's almost like being removed from the war just for a little while and he thinks it's a fever dream.[or: Rex didn't plan on falling in love with a married couple but thankfully they love him back]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	i was only falling love

**Author's Note:**

> rexanidala somehow has unironically become one of my favourite star wars ships and i don't know how it happened, so here we are 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Rex wakes up for the third time this morning to Anakin nuzzling his nose into his neck. His prosthetic arm is slung across Rex's waist, leaving the shadow of a bruise behind. The first time he woke up was when the sun started to rise behind Coruscant’s skyscrapers and the second time when Padmé got up. 

“Morning,” Rex says, not knowing if Anakin is even awake or if that’s just him moving around in his sleep like always. He still asks. “How are you?”

“You’re pretty, Rex,” Anakin mutters. That answers Rex’s question then. Still somewhat drunk.

“Alright.”

Slowly but surely Anakin untangles his arm from around his waist before using it to push at Rex's shoulder until he's laying on his back. 

"How's your head?" Rex asks while Anakin just nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck again with a content sigh. "You knocked yourself out pretty hard last night."

At that Anakin immediately draws back from Rex to make an affronted noise. Rex finds himself missing the cold tip of his nose within seconds.

"I didn't knock myself out," Anakin protests, "I was perfectly functional."

"Sure."

Rex remembers Anakin from last night with his flushed cheeks and blown pupils staring at him with an intoxicated smile. However, after his initial stage of drunken flirting, they quickly passed into the stage of him whining around a lot that lasted until they went to bed. 

"I am now," Anakin huffs and Rex only rolls his eyes at him in fond exasperation. 

As if to prove it to Rex, he pushes his body up and swings one leg over Rex’s waist. However, his balance is still way off and his entire body tips with Rex barely catching his arm in time to push him back into the bed. Anakin whines, sprawled out in the sheets again, while Rex slips out of the bed with a smile on his face. 

“Magnificent, Master Jedi.”

Anakin watches as he steps around the bed and towards the door, his curls covering parts of his face. He grins at Rex, a little lazy with his eyes half-closed because he’s still out of it. 

“Is this your idea of sober flirting,” Anakin mutters, “because you were better at this last night.”

Rex flushes from head to toe. Last night he’d been drunk and alcohol lets him let loose a little and it gives him the ability to be at ease when flirting with pretty people or people he has feelings for. 

“Go back to sleep,” Rex tells him and Anakin rolls his eyes but drapes one of the pillows back over his face nonetheless and rolls around so that Rex is faced with his bare back that's littered in small scars left behind by wounds so deep that not even bacta patches could prevent them from forming. He's pretty, Rex thinks. His waist curves in like rocks that have been smoothed out by a wild river and Rex could stare forever. 

Not today though. Rex trots out of the bedroom and into the bathroom because his morning breath should be pretty bad right now after going through one of too many bottles of wine last night.

Last night it just happened, it happened on their first date too because Rex still wasn't processing that this was happening at all while Padmé and Anakin just needed anything to deal with all of this. They're trying not to rush things, Rex knows that. It has been a few months since then and they're still taking things slow even though Rex doesn't know what still differentiates them from the phase they claim to not be in yet. Or rather, they haven't talked about it yet, even though Rex hasn't even looked at anyone else ever since their second date and he stays over more times than he stays at the GAR quarters when they're on Coruscant for shore leave. 

Maybe he is a little confused at this point. But when is he not when it comes to them? 

Rex steps out of the bathroom and makes his way to the kitchen that he's pretty sure Padmé will occupy by now. There’s faint cluttering that stems from the room and Rex can smell the caf all the way from the hallway. When he steps into the kitchen Padmé turns around to him, the flowery gown she's wearing moving with her like a river. He smiles at her and when he steps forward, Padmé starts moving too until they softly bump into each other.

"Morning," he says quietly. 

Padmé curls her fingers into the collar of his shirt to drag him down until she can press a kiss against his lips. She's small and she has taken to dragging him down until he's bent enough for her to reach his lips. Even on her tiptoes, it's still a considerable amount. 

"Morning," she whispers against his lips. "Anakin is not joining for breakfast, I suppose?" 

"I don't think so."

She curls her fingers around his hands to bring them up to kiss them too. It's a habit Padmé has made ever since he apologised for them being all roughed up from the war. Padmé sinks back on her feet again to step up to the kitchen counter to hand him a cup of coffee. 

"How's your head?"

He asks her the same question too because just like her husband she definitely consumed more alcohol than he did.

"I'm fine," Padmé says, "I don't get headaches too often."

"Anakin must be vivid with jealousy."

"Oh, I'm sure of that."

She grins at him and Rex finds himself blushing against his best efforts to keep it contained and buried somewhere with the help of the suppression techniques Kamino taught them. He sits down at the table and so does Padmé, who pulls her feet up on the chair, putting her cup of coffee down in front of her. Padmé, Rex has learned, prefers light breakfast which is mainly composed of fruits and can’t compare to Rex’s ration bars in any way. Recently she has become obsessed with Jogan fruits and that's exactly what they're having for breakfast. 

He's content with just watching Padmé cut the fruits while he drinks his coffee. The fruit is sweet and almost makes his taste buds implode after only eating ration bars for so long. He likes them even though he wonders for how many more days they’re going to have them for breakfast. Before it was Jogan fruits it was Honeyfruits and they were with them for three weeks―when Rex turned one of them down on a mission because at this point he really couldn’t have any more of them, it was almost enough to blow his secret… involvement with a married couple. 

Rex likes the silent mornings like that, there’s always so much noise on the battlefield sometimes he can’t handle any noise at all. The only noise that happens is Padmé sliding a small plate with cut up pieces of Jogan fruit across the table before she goes back to her cutting. Rex can imagine she likes the silence too. He has been to the Senate enough of times to know that there’s hardly any civil conversation, just a lot of yelling. 

“Do you have to be at the Senate today?” Rex finds himself asking before he puts the first piece of the fruit in his mouth. 

“Yes,” Padmé says, “but not for another hour.”

Rex makes a low hum of acknowledgement. While Padmé has to go to the Senate, Anakin at some point has to return to the Temple, something about a thing called Ilum he has to attend Rex doesn’t know a thing about. And eventually, Rex has to return to the quarters of the GAR too since his brothers will only believe he stayed with a one night stand for so long. 

When Rex gets up to get himself another cup of coffee at some point after Padmé finishes cutting up the three fruits, Anakin shows up in the doorframe. Finally. Took him long enough to get up and still he’s not dressed at all, not that Rex expected any different. Anakin, Rex has learned about him too, for all that he’s cold all the time likes to dress in as few clothes as possible to seek warmth from other sources. These other sources, mainly being Padmé or him, even though Rex barely understands it. Anakin runs as warm as a space heater and yet he’s always cold. It must be because he comes from Tatooine.

Watching Anakin move around with a hangover makes him break out in a silent laugh. Only so much of his usual grace accompanies him when he steps into the kitchen with his eyes still half-closed. If his hair can be described as a controlled mess at any other moment, it's just a mess now. 

Rex puts his mug down on the counter just in time before Anakin's warm fingers graze his neck when he fists them in the collar of his shirt to drag him up to plant his lips against Rex's. Anakin bumps his forehead against his own only to wince, while he simultaneously sneaks his slender fingers under Rex’s shirt to press them flat against his stomach, leaning against Rex with all his body weight. 

“How’s your head now?” Rex laughs against his lips. Anakin only presses another kiss against his lips before his body weight vanishes and he slips onto the chair next to Padmé so that he can drop his head against her shoulder. 

Sometimes Rex feels like a rag doll around them. While Padmé tends to drag him down to be able to kiss him, Anakin usually drags him up to bridge the few centimetres that separate them to kiss him. Not that he would ever complain. Not when he likes them so much.

Padmé lets out a little laugh. 

“Never good,” she says, “that happens when you can’t―”

“I can handle it,” Anakin huffs, even though everything about him suspects otherwise and Padmé raises a doubtful eyebrow at him. With Padmé taking care of Anakin's whining for the moment, Rex gets him a glass of water since he still has somewhere to be later that day. Setting the cup of water down before Anakin, Rex sinks back into the chair with his second cup coffee which is slowly but surely making him feel actually awake. 

"I can just sleep when I let Ahsoka meditate," Anakin says. When Padmé whacks Anakin's chest at that, Rex buries his face as far as possible into his cup of coffee to hide the amused grin that settled onto his lips. 

"You will _not_ do that."

"She would never notice."

"Of course not," Rex murmurs in faux agreement, making Anakin glare at him in betrayal. 

"Eat now," Padmé commands and Anakin opens up his mouth for her to put the piece of Jogan fruit in his mouth. 

"Drink your water," Rex adds.

Anakin only rolls his eyes at them only to stop halfway like that's causing him physical pain too but nonetheless lifts his head off of Padmé's shoulder to do as they say. He won't trick the Commander like that and they all are aware of that.

"I remember when one of your dinner parties almost went wrong because we didn't have these fruits," Anakin announces halfway through his second Jogan fruit, "for that, they're really not that good."

Something hits Rex's head a second later and when he tilts it to the side a bit another fruit comes flying right into Anakin's hand. 

"They're not that good?" Rex repeats.

"Yeah."

And alright, Rex will just ignore that. It's like Fives complaining about the taste of the ration bars that are only optional for them before eating another one and he has long stopped questioning that too.

"I will go get dressed," Padmé says while Anakin is busy with the Jogan fruit and gets up. "And…"

"I will see that he doesn't cut off a finger," Rex finishes the sentence for her, making her lean in to kiss his temple.

"You read my mind."

"Well," Rex says, leaning into the touch for a while, "someone else isn't doing that today."

Anakin looks up from the Jogan fruit to stare at them.

"Can you two be quiet?"

"Other than you, sure," Padmé answers loftily before she turns around to leave the kitchen. Rex snorts and Anakin flushes a deep red. 

It doesn't take long for Anakin to not be content with sitting right up anymore, not with his head obviously still troubling him so when he leaves the kitchen Rex doesn't complain but rather welcomes the opportunity to actually be able to clean up with no one interrupting him. There's enough mess on the battlefield, he doesn't need it in a kitchen too. 

By the time Rex has finished cleaning up the kitchen, Anakin has curled up in the only sunny spot on the sofa on the veranda like a loth cat and Padmé has long emerged from her chambers in another flowy robe and an elegant headpiece. And as always she leaves Rex just a little bit speechless for the first few seconds after seeing her. 

Padmé has to leave soon, but for the moment she sits down next to Anakin who's still a mess and Rex steps out onto the veranda a little further until he can actually feel the sun on his skin. It's nice.

Rex leans at the little fountain staring at Coruscant beneath them that's buzzing with life. They're so far above the ground sometimes Rex feels like everything about this isn't real at all. Sometimes it's _almost_ like being removed from the war just for a little while and he thinks it's a fever dream. But then he thinks of the marks their fingertips leave behind on his skin and the war may catch up to him, but this is still real.

Between growing up on Kamino and being on the battlefield he aches to be touched like a flower aches for the sun and Anakin and Padmé are more than willing to touch in all the right places and all the right moments. It's all pouring right from their fingertips.

"Why didn't you stop me," Anakin mutters from where he’s sprawled out on the sofa in the sun and Padmé laughs, sitting next to him and combing her fingers through his hair.

"As always Rex and I tried, telling you that you claimed that the last time too, darling," Padmé says softly and Rex finds himself smiling.

Rex turns around to them and it's right where he wants to be―where he wants to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> cody judges extra hard when rex gets back to the GAR quarters later that day 
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIyIas) or my [tumblr](https://curse-of-men.tumblr.com/)


End file.
